Wireless networks permit the conveyance of multimedia content to wireless users. This content may include information that is delivered to an end user in the form of audio, video, and other content of interest to a wireless user. This content allows a wireless user to obtain information delivered directly to the wireless user while the wireless user is mobile.
While multimedia content offers rich content to a user, this content must be delivered to a wireless user. Several constraints may exist in a network that limit the amount of content that may be delivered to a wireless user including the available bandwidth provided by a local wireless base transceiver station, the number of concurrent users in the area, and interference that may be present.